Crimewave
by Rymwho
Summary: "Muy bien chicos es hora del trabajo. Estamos frente a un banco pequeño y que aunque se vea sencillo no es para tomársela a la ligera así que os recomiendo primero investigar el lugar para ver los puntos claves…"


**A/N: Ya saben. yo escribiendo algo basado en un videojuego (que novedad) en este caso le toco a Payday que recientemente lo dieron en Steam y me encanto. así que dije "Hey"...ya, es todo lo que dije. la verdad me costo algo escribirlo ya que no decidía para que serie lo iba a manejar así que opte por el que mas escribo osea PLL.**

 **Estaba penando que -A existiera pero yo ya escribiría que onda...** **(si, osea -A si existe aquí pero no en este capitulo) ya saben, a uno que le gusta escribir cosas extrañas.**

 _ **"": comunicador**_

* * *

 _"Muy bien chicos es hora del trabajo. Estamos frente a un banco pequeño y que aunque se vea sencillo no es para tomársela a la ligera así que os recomiendo primero investigar el lugar para ver los puntos claves…"_

―Esto se ve como un juego de niños, Caleb ―dice Toby con unos visores en las manos donde veía de cerca el pequeño banco que asaltaría junto a Paige y Ezra.

Ezra estaba en la parte trasera de la furgoneta preparando unas cosas mientras que Paige que se encontraba a su lado de co-piloto tenía en sus manos unos planos del complejo.

―Pues estoy viendo esto y al parecer la bóveda estará hasta el fondo del lugar aunque no se puede asegurar que este ahí por el incendio de hace 2 meses y si esta pues al menos una cámara tendrá.

 _"Recuerden: Entran, controlan, y salen con el dinero. Si se logra habrá unos $50,00 dólares en la mesa esperando por nosotros. Buena suerte"_

―Se le olvido mencionar "también agarren todo lo del valor" ―Habla Ezra.

― Muy bien señoritas ―Dice Toby saliendo de la furgoneta blanca. Estaciono la furgoneta en uno de los callejones cerca del lugar donde se aseguró que estuviera a fuera del ojo público para no levantar sospechas―. ¿Paige?

Paige asiente y deja los planos en el compartimiento donde se aseguro cerrarlo y luego habla:

―Ezra tu entraras como un simple civil y nos indicaras donde están las cámaras y los movimientos de guardias del área principal y si puedes llegar mas adentro perfecto.

―Muy bien.

Ezra entra al local lleno de personas que se movían de un lado a otro sin ponerle atención. Se sienta en uno de los sillones vacíos que se encontraba a lado de la entrada, era perfecto ya que tenía vista a todo el lugar. El hombre se sorprendió al ver que solo se encontraban dos guardias vigilando todo el lugar entonces pensó de que habría mas guardias en el interior, una sola camara vigilaba la gran sola. Se cubre la boca con ambas manos y susurra bajamente hacia el comunicados que poseía en su muñeca; era pequeño y se adaptaba perfectamente a su reloj.

― _Una cámara se encuentra en el centro de una pared…_ ―se levanta del asiento y se forma en una fila para ver a los banqueros que se encontraban detrás de un gran ventanal. Ezra disimula limpiarse la boca―. _Hay otra camara justo detrás de los banqueros y a juzgar en la posición que están sentados tienen botones de alarma debajo de la mesa._

―Buenas tardes ¿en que le puedo ayudar? ―Dice una mujer detrás del vidrio, tenía una sonrisa amable y Ezra se lo devuelve.

―Buenas solo quiero sacar algo de dinero ―al terminar de decir eso la mujer le lanza una mirada confundida y desvía la mirada hacia los cajeros que estaban a fuera, Ezra se encoje de hombros con una mirada claramente incomoda― ¡Ah! Es que esos cajeros no sirven.

La banquera abre ligeramente la boca entendiendo la situación y de inmediato empieza a sacar el dinero. Aprovechando su distracción voltea un poco la cabeza para ver los dos guardias y nota que uno le estaba viendo.

 _―Hay dos guardias: uno esta rondando por la entrada principal mientras que el otro no me para de mirar._

Él se retira sin esperar el dinero que pidió y sin más, salió. Va directamente a la furgoneta donde entra y se empieza a cambiar de ropa.

 _"Simplemente perfecto"_ dice Toby con alegría " _¿puedes sacarlo?"_

 _―Negativo_ ―Termina de cambiarse y saca una bolsa de color negra donde tenía sus armas y otros objetos. Sale y se sienta en un banquillo fuera del banco _―Tuve que salir por sospecha ¿Cómo van?_

* * *

―Estupendo.

Dijo el rubio vigilando mientras que Paige forzaba la puerta trasera. Podrían usar una sierra pero llamaría la atención y aunque el cliente no lo podía ellos querían hacerlo en silencio. Paige termina de forzar la cerradura y abre la puerta ligeramente y luego de hace señas a su amigo. Ambos de inmediato sacan sus pistolas con los silenciadores puestos y luego se ponen una mascara donde les cubriría sus 'identidades'

Ellos no eran ladrones comunes y corrientes ya saben ese tipo de personas que entran como locos algún lugar solo para amenazar, no ellos eran ladrones de la Elite donde no solo podían ser contratados para robar en bancos y joyerías (aunque algunas veces ellos lo hacían sin contrato y solo por placer o emoción) también podían 'robar' cargas realmente pesadas como drogas, misiles, cajas fuertes o sus favoritos los datos que podrían poner a una organización en peligro (aunque esto si tenían que ser por clientes). De hecho se dice que en unas elecciones presidenciales de estados unidos ellos fueron contratados para robar información de los rivales y estar en la delantera pero no era nada sin confirmar. No eran solo ellos tres, en realidad son cinco; con ellos tres en el campo, Caleb se encargaba de la gestación y de buscar clientes y proporcionar el equipo adecuado.

―Hora del juego ―Dice Toby con su mascara ya puesta. Normalmente las máscaras que ellos manejaban era mas para cubrirles pero para Toby ya era un tema mas serio ya que cuando se la ponía cambiaba de personalidad. Los tres tenían sus mascaras diferentes era claro que no se parecían. Mientras que el de Toby simulaba a la de un zorro riéndose el de Paige era una totalmente blanca que disimulaba tristeza.

― Que nuestro señor D.B Cooper nos guié.

Toby es el primero en entrar apuntando a todos lados buscando alguna amenaza pero no lo haya, así que le hace señas a Paige para que se moviera detrás de el con la bolsa.

La bolsa contenía un taladro potente capaz de abrir cosas grandes pero eso hacia que fuera pesado para el hombro de Paige que le costaba tener el arma levantado. Ambos escuchan un ruido delante de ellos y aparece un guardia que no les ha visto así que Toby le dispara rápidamente. Toby se acerca al cadáver donde toma su comunicador avisando de que estaba bien. Luego agarra el cuerpo y lo arrastra hasta dejarlo en algún rincón oscuro tratando de que no se viera.

Ambos llegan al área donde estaría la bóveda y se colocan en una esquina. Paige saca un pequeño espejo para ver que efectivamente se encontraba una cámara solitaria vigilando. Ahora comienza la carrera contra el tiempo: al momento de destruirla se tiene 5 minutos antes de que alguien se de cuenta y de ahí otros 10 minutos para sacar todo antes de que la policía llegue.

Ambos programan los cronómetros en sus relojes con los minutos asignados respectivamente. Paige hace señas a su amigo para que avanzara.

3…

2…

1…

Toby sale rápidamente y destruye la camara con varios disparos.

La chica corre a la bóveda y saca el taladro de la bolsa donde empieza a perforar la puerta.

Ezra que estaba a fuera vigilando a los dos policías nota que algo extraño estaba sucediendo por que ambos guardias entran por una muerta saliendo de su vista. Ezra se levanta y empieza hablar.

 _"¿Toby? Hay problemas"_

―que ocurre Ezra? ―pregunta.

 _"Dos policías acaban de desaparecer detrás de la puerta al parecer encontraron algo."_

Toby cerro fuertemente los ojos al escucharlo y sabía a lo que se refería, se maldijo por no haber tirado el cuerpo en otro lado y ahora el robo peligraba por su culpa. Se acerca a Paige que aún seguía con la puerta.

― ¿Cuánto falta? ―pregunta.

―No lo se. La puerta es demasiada gruesa incluso para un banco pequeño y juzgar de lo lento que es el taladro…unos 3 minutos ¿Por qué?

Uno de los dos relojes empieza a sonar levemente indicando que los primeros 5 minutos ya han acabado dando comienzo los 10 minutos restantes.

―Descubrieron el cadáver y no falta mucho para que estén aquí.

Paige se le queda mirando a su amigo. Que aunque su cara le cubría una mascara el rubio sabe perfectamente que estaba en sorpresa por su estupidez.

Después de unos segundos en silencio donde de hecho cada segundo contaba Paige finalmente hablo:

―¿Ezra?

 _"¿si?"_

― ¿Listo para tu entrada?

* * *

Mientras que Ezra seguía sentado una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro por la orden que le daría así que sujeta fuertemente la bolsa.

―Oh si.

 _"Genial por que en un minuto exacto la policía estará en camino y necesitas llamar la atención de nuestros dos amigos"_

―A la orden.

* * *

Adentro.

― ¿Sabes lo mejor de todo esto? ―pregunta Paige pero Toby niega con la cabeza―. Pues que no hay contrato por lo tanto podemos hacer lo que se nos de la gana ―al terminar de decir esto se ríe fuertemente asustando a un poco al Rubio por lo tranquila que estaba.

50 segundos después con un tic-tac y un Toby caminando de un lado a otro donde esperaba que la bóveda se abriera así que faltaba otro minuto. Entonces escucho unos murmullos en los pasillos y rápidamente se coloca en la esquina.

10 Segundos.

Ezra se levanta del banco y saca de la mochila su mascara se pone su chaleco antibalas y sujeta su fusil de asalto.

8 segundos.

Ezra se acerca al complejo mientras se ponía su mascara de payaso.

3 segundos.

Toby sujetaba fuertemente su pistola donde le quito el silenciador. Los pasos de ambos policías indicaban que se acercaban.

1 segundo.

El rubio estaba nervioso.

Segundo 0

― ¡Abajo! ¡no se muevan! ―Ezra entra gritando de golpe al complejo donde con su fusil apuntaba a todos lados y a todas las personas en especial los banqueros, los gritos de pánico estallan y la alarma suena.

La conmoción se escucho fuertemente donde estaban los chicos y los policías se dieron vuelta y corrieron. Toby soltó un suspiro de alivio, e incluso Paige que paro por un segundo por la 'entrada' de Ezra. Se sintió aliviada y prosiguió.

―Toby, el esta solo. Es mejor que vayas.

Toby asiente y se marcha.

Paige se quedo finalmente sola. Se escucharon varios disparos y suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

La puerta de la gran bóveda finalmente se abrió, y Paige entro a la sala que estaba algo oscura pero aún se veía todas las cajas fuertes que se apilaban una tras otra. Le daba tentación de abrir todas y agarrar las joyas u objetos de valor que estarían adentro pero el tiempo era corto así que olvido la idea y se centro en las pequeñas montañas de billetes del centro. Saco varias bolsas y las lleno con los billetes.

―Todo esta listo.

 _"Muy bien porque ¡tenemos que salir corriendo!"_

Paige se cuelga dos bolsas sobre su espalda y hombro. Corre con lentitud hacia la salida del complejo con la esperanza de no toparse con algún policía, y lo logro. Llego a media calle y noto que la policía se amontonaba en la entrada del banco pero no entraban posiblemente Toby y Ezra hicieron la clásica escena de toma de rehenes.

Abre la furgoneta y mete las bolsas. Minutos después llegan Ezra y Toby corriendo con el resto de las bolsas, ambos estaban demasiado agitados así que ella tendría que manejar.

Los 3 amigos se suben y se marchan rápidamente de la escena con aplausos y silbidos entre ellos.

― ¡Boom! ―Gritan los 3 al mismo tiempo quitándose las mascaras

* * *

 **A/N: Solo diré que el calor a estado muy intenso y debido a eso a veces medio no me concentro.**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
